The Descent
by bexr91
Summary: Traditional tale of Hades and Persephone. Hades kidnaps an unwilling Persephone/kore to the Underworld to become his bride and offer him comfort in his lonliness


**The Descent**

The summer was beautiful, the best Greece had known for many years and for Kore, she wasted no time indoors and spent her days where she felt happiest and at peace. The nymph's were no-where in sight and if Kore hadn't been preoccupied with spying the meadow and woodland for the life that grew there, she may have sensed the odd calmness and uncomfortable quietness that mingled in the calm breeze.

* * *

Kneeling down in the long grass, her white Chiton was spoiled with dirt as she examined a single flower, lone in it's occupation and stunning in contrast to the richness of the green of the grass. She tucked a stray auburn curl behind her ear to trail down the length of her back and tried to place the flower's name. At nearly the age of seventeen, Kore had little experience of life but she made up for this lack of wisdom for her understanding and knowledge of the miracle of life, in plant life, humans and animals. To come to no conclusion as to the origins of the flower was startling and a fleeting thought in the back of her mind, made her doubtful of her sheltered life.

'I'm sure such a flower, I would remember..' Kore mumbled to herself. In her frustration she plucked the flower, eager to take it indoors to her books and also to show her mother, Demeter; the Godess of Harvest was sure to know. Upon standing, the breeze quietened, all sounds of life stopped. Glancing around, Kore could feel no presence, except for that of a fearful chill that ran up her spine. With the feeling of something not being right and the only sound of her deep breathes being heard, Kore whipped her head in all in directions in vain attempts to identify the cause of the first grip of fear she had ever felt in her short life. Backing away slowly, the flower gripped in her hand, Kore took a few slow steps towards her home.

A quiet rumble came from the ground, a black mist rose from the hole where the flower had grown. Her limbs felt weak and paralyzed, tingles of fear ran up and down her body making her stop in her movements. The hole grew larger as each second went by. For the first time, Kore had never been so aware of time passing. The rumble seemed to get closer and closer and the anticipation that something was coming for her was terrifying. Her shock faded and she was able to move backwards as the mist dissolved, the ground gaping in-front of her. There was a moments silence before the pound of hooves echoed and the black mist cloaked the hole and the blackest horses she had ever seen, drew forth from the darkness. Their eerily blue eyes staring at where she stood a few feet away. Two came forth, than two more behind, pounding the ground and life she had been happily exploring only moments ago. The thick mist dispersed and and shot outwards causing Kore to scream and duck, protectively holding her head as if it would harm her. A large crash came, causing her to look upwards, in time to see an imposing black chariot, otherworldly and massive in its size. Unconsciously, Kore started to step backwards, picking up speed as the horses moved toward her. Within the carriage a tall and incredible figure of a man stood with an intense expression, against the darkness of his disposition and dress, his eyes looked eerily light and shone from the pale and chiseled features of his face and black shadows of his dress. He was death, she was certain. Scrambling backwards, Kore turned and tried running, desperate to hold onto the life she was sure he would take from her.

Only two steps were taken before the relentless grip of the man 'death' ensnared her waist and hoisted her off the ground, pulling her into the blackness of the chariot. Screeching at the contact, the man gave no indication as to her terror or his motive. To her dispair the chariot reered back round and continued back on course toward the hole. In absolute fear, Kore continued to scream, flailing her limbs at an increasing ferocity as the hole drew nearer. Her captor, still gripping her with an unhuman force with one hand, steered the beasts with the other. Her screams, the pounding of their hooves and snorts was all that she could hear as they descended the hole. Her desperation grew and her captor almost lost control as they descended into the darkness.

'Wait- What! I'm not dead! I'm not dy- STOP!' Her voice echoed as the pitch black swallowed her. As if the darkness repelled her, she leaned back and reached toward the last spot of sun behind the broad shoulder of her captor. The hole closed slowly, her life as it was, disappeared inch by inch, her cries echoed loudly back to her, making her feel more cold and alone than at any point in her life, regardless of the low heat of the man behind her. Twisting back round, Kore continued to scream in her helplessness and anticipation and clutched the hand that held her after her voiced gave out. In the darkness of their continued descent she shut her eyes and felt despair rather than hysteria grip her heart.

She became used to the feeling of falling as the cold wind whipped her face, her eyes still squeezed shut as she tried to lessen the panic, the rock tunnel they descended seemed to open as the vast feeling of space and the loudness of the horses no longer echoed, rather than be comforted by this, the dread of anticipation overtook her common sense and the panic returned. Opening her eyes, the dark place she found herself went as far as she could see, all around her, black, jagged rocks trapped her to this place and no possible way out could be seen. There was a light, however, of a pale blue engulfing the area and reflecting on this, the place resembled her captor exactly. Dark and foreboding yet with a sliver of the lightness of blue. She felt him grip her waist harder and the chariot crashed along the ground, she screamed at the rough slam of the chariot. The wheels screeched in protest and the horses snorted heavily as they stopped. Then she was released. He moved from behind her to step down from the chariot. Her eyes were drawn elsewhere, following the cobblestone path toward the dock that housed a large boat, made of a dark wood and black metal that seemed aged. There was no sail and she could see no-one on board. There was no way she would get on that ship.

Before she could think of this anymore, a hand wrapped around her arm, pulling her almost unkindly from her position in the chariot to the cold rock beneath her feet. Immediately, she came to her senses, her shock now replaced by hysteria and anger. A dangerous mix.

'Come, he will not wait for much longer.' The man spoke for the first time. His voice low and hypnotic. Continuing down the path, Kore's feet gripped each stone they pressed on and she struggled with the vice grip on her arm, pulling backwards in fearful protest.

'No, you don't understand! I'm neither dead nor dying. I'm not, I'm not!' She cried in response. He didn't answer and the mystery surrounding her descent and confusion over this man and this place was no closer to being solved. Elbowing him in the rib, she heard him grunt and his grip lessened. Turning to flee, Kore didn't get far before he grabbed her round the waist harshly and hoisted her in the air until she was cradled in his arms against his chest. It would have been romantic if she didn't struggle like a wild animal or screech in hysterics.

'You are neither dead, nor dying - now calm down, I will explain when we get there.' He said in a slightly irritated voice.

'I don't want to go with you! Take me back! If I'm not dead take me back!' She cried desperately, still struggling as they boarded. A figure came to view and for the first time, she quieted, her breathing ragged, she observed the ghostly figure of a man. A man was hardly the term. He was dead but living. _'Charon' _she thought, shocked. He didn't acknowledge her presence but hoisted the ramp on-board. Intent on his job, he continued. Slowly, she was placed on deck, her feet froze against the cold surface. She turned to her captor, he looked saddened in his gaze, his arms were raised slightly in anticipation for an attack or flee. Piecing together his authoritative demeanor, and dress, she glanced back at the chariot and the horses that still snorted in anger. She was in the underworld. She was standing before Hades.

'Who are are you?' She demanded in a stern voice. Both knowing and fearing the answer. The corner of his lips twisted upwards, the move looked unnatural on his face.

'I am Hades, daughter of Spring.' He replied in a melancholy voice. 'Lord of the Underworld.' He finished quietly with a proud tilt of his chin. Wide eyed, Kore took steps away from him. Clutching her Chiton at the chest.

'I'm not going to hurt you.' He continued as he advanced on her. ' I know your afraid, but all will come right I promise.' He whispered, brushing his knuckles against her cheek. Stunned at the gentle contact, she watched his face for any deception. His hand descended to hers against her chest and he carefully unclasped her hand and removed the flower from her grip. He brought it in-front of her face and she looked on at it shocked. Unbelieving that she still held it and it's condition almost perfect.

'What-' She mumbled as she admired its beauty.

'The Narcissus flower, strong and enduring no matter where it's growth. Its beauty stands alone in both above and underground.' He replied quietly and quizzically. She took it back from his hand and she faintly recognised the boat moving. 'You will do well to remember it.' He added before moving past her towards the top of the ship. Still going over the events in her mind and the fear of what was to come, haunting her. She puzzled over the motives and reasons for her abduction. What would the Lord of the Underworld want with the Goddess of Spring?

Glancing back towards Hades imposing and ghostly form next to that of the ferryman. Two coins were transferred to Charon and the intense gaze of Hades whipped up to meet her wide and fearful eyes. He walked towards her and she glanced back at the flower and then the shore. It was only a few feet away and the chariot remained. Ignoring Hades, she hastily walked towards Charon,dropping the flower with an intent to beg her return. His frightful personage did not affect her in her last attempts to return.

'Listen, Ferryman, you don't understand, I cannot go to the Underworld! I am not dead or dying. You must take me back. I will pay any fare!' She argued calmly but desperately. He still did not recognise her presence, it was as if she wasn't there. She went to touch his shoulder.

'Charo-' The Ferryman grabbed the outstretched hand, crushing her hand in the process. Then with godly powers, he mustered a strong wind and pushed against her chest, for a moment, she felt herself flying. Landing harshly on deck, her spine screeched in pain. Before her head could smack against the cold, wood surface, she felt arms come from behind her. Black robes enclosed around her, perfectly contrasting the white of her Chiton. Shocked, Kore allowed herself to be lifted slightly into the lap of the Lord of the Underworld. Her eyes swimming with pain and despair. Her body shuddered against the array of feelings and hurt. A sob chocked in her throat.

'Sh shh sh..' She heard distantly from behind her. An arm wrapped around her middle and the other swept the once curled auburn hair from her face, repeating the strokes in a comforting manner. Kore stared distantly forwards as Hades reached for the Narcissus flower next to them on the deck, twirling it infront of her face. She continued to cry quietly.

'Persephone...' He whispered against her temple quietly. Tightening his grip on her waist possessively.

**So, a fairly long winded abduction scene - but it is the most prevalent part of the Hades and Persephone story and I wanted it to be right. I wanted her trip to the Underworld to be fairly terrifying and harmful. It is the Underworld after all... I hope Persephone wasn't too hysterical for your liking, or Hades to be too soft or harsh - he is the most honorable and compassionate God of the three brothers, I wanted him to come across powerful but fair (as well as loving)**

**Any artwork is welcome, Id love to see it :)**

**B x**


End file.
